


Cover for A Study in Winning

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for a Study in Winning by Jupiter_Ash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Study in Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366788) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96165735216/ao3-classics)

 


End file.
